camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Minka Collias
|history= |journal= March 2015 Minka is doing her best to keep isolated from others. She visits the Underworld weekly to spar with the dead. Her dislike of boys in general is ebbing away as each day passes. She has encountered various demigods, including James Spall, Killian Hartman, Benjamin "Benny" Carraway, Megan Chambers, and Maximilian Erikson. She has established an acquaintance of sorts with Megan and Benny, though she openly shows her dislike with James. |name= Minka Kinsey "Maize" Collias |title= Lieutenant of the Eclipse |location= Camp Half-blood, Long Island, New York |affiliation= Unknown |status= Blind |relationship= Not Interested |born= December 13, 2000 |age= 14 |species= Demigod |nationality= American |sexuality= Heterosexual |accent= Neutral |inspiration= She was created from the top of my head. |interests= N/A |active rp= With Karen Marcee, owned by Slay With James Spall, owned by JamesD16 With Azurian and Maxi, owned by Mel |created= 8/3/2015 |updated= 16/3/2015 |plans= Train as much as possible, stay away from making friends, and impatiently wait for the gods to grant her a quest to heal her eyesight. |month powers= None. |ooc plans= Lead quest to cure blindness. |word bubble= |powers= Amulet of Willpower Boosts *The Amulet of Willpower is permanently bound to Minka, and can only be used by her unless she gives permission to another person with the ability to shadow travel. *The Amulet of Willpower allows Minka to shadow travel to a maximum of 100 miles at a time. *The Amulet of Willpower removes the side effect of weakness when Minka shadow travels using it. If Minka shadow travels any farther than 100 miles, the Amulet does not remove the side effect. *The Amulet of Willpower can only be used exactly during sunrise, midday, and sunset. During a day or night of a full moon, the Amulet can be used once at any time. }} |pet= [[Minka Collias/Nefaria Bastet|Nefaria Bastet, a black spartus kitten/cat]] |bedroom= |weapon images= Images-MRT024_l.jpg|''Luha'', mortal silver dagger. Extensible at will. Images-AH2104_l.jpg|''Tanggi'', Celestial bronze dagger. Extensible at will. Minka's Bow.png|Compound silver bow |quote2=''I promised to keep on going but maybe keep on going means coming back first.'' |file2=FanslerRylee.jpg |file size2=173x0px |possessions= Minka's_Books.jpg|Books Magical_Compact_Tent.jpg|Magical compact silver tent Combat_Boots_Minka.jpg|Black combat boots HuntersOfArtemisMakeshift.jpg|HoA Hunting Clothes |likes=Hunting, traveling, training, pajamas, and silence |dislikes= Ignorance, boys, being blind, and arrogance |colour= Purple |music= Anything that isn't too loud or too quiet |food= Pomegranates, ironically. |animal= Giraffe |book= The Knife of Never Letting Go by Patrick Ness |quote3= "I've watched death touch so many, it's become an old friend of mine." |drink= Coffee |song= Distance by Christina Perri |movie= The Night at the Museum |sport= American soccer, martial arts |other= N/A |skills= Martial arts/combatives, archery, knife wielding, enhanced senses, ADHD, willpower, agility, and stealth |weapon= Silver compound bow and arrows, twin enchanted hunting knives, and the Amulet of Willpower |strength= Quick thinking |weakness= Brutally honest at times |led= N/A |been= N/A |model= Rylee Fansler |gender= Female |eye= Greenish blue |hair= Pale blonde |height= 5"2' |weight= 110 lbs |ethnicity= Irish-American |hand= Ambidextrous |shoe= Size 4 |blood= A+ |voice= Mezzo-soprano |marks= A narrow, long diagonal slash scar on her left leg |body= Athletic |more images= File:RyleeFans.jpg File:Rylee_Fansler1.jpeg File:Download_(1).jpg |one= Resilient |best= Legs |worst= Eyes |change= Learn to forget. |mental= Closed |disorders= Mild depression and anxiety |medical= Blindness |mother= Lisbeth Maria Collias |father= Hades |creator= N/A |half= Cabin 13 |full= N/A |other relatives= N/A |family album= WIP |home= Half-Blood Hill, Farm Road 3.141 Long Island, New York 11954 (current) Nevada County, California (former) |earliest= Eating halo-halo with her mother |best= - |school= Local town school in Nevada County |kiss= N/A |sex= N/A |love= N/A |other firsts= Killing first monster, traveling through Underworld. |nicknames= Maize (Lisbeth) |native= English |languages= English, Greek, some French, and a little Mandarin |flaw= Inability to leave people behind |fears= Becoming heartless |hobbies= Reading, exercising, origami |motto= "I don't and '''never' will walk away." |won't= Kill another person in cold blood. |admires= N/A |influenced= Artemis (patron goddess), Hunters of Artemis |compass= East |past person= Lisbeth Collias |current person= N/A |crisis= Treading carefully, resilient as ever |problems= With determination and resilience, rarely backing down |change= Adapting quickly, figuring out ways to loop around the change. |alignment= True Neutral |dream= N/A |current= N/A |quote4= ''Life equals running and when we stop running maybe that's how we'll know life is finally finished. |file3=RyleeFans.jpg |file size3=173x0px |vice= Someone makes a wrong move, she easily becomes suspicious |bad= Harsh and unforgiving at times |sleep= Unbelievably light |quirk= Drums fingers when thinking |attitude= - |talents= Knife wielding, fighting, trickery, and quick reading |social= Extremely awkward, has difficulty expressing herself clearly |relationships=Hades= ~ Minka admitting her anger towards Hades in Revenge by Forgiveness Though Minka has never met her father, she is somewhat bitter towards Hades for seemingly abandoning her and Lisbeth when Apollo cursed them. The demigod found out about her godly parent during her time with the Hunters, and developed a grudge over time. After discovering her parentage, Minka seemingly strove to deviate from it, focusing more intensely on physical confrontation. By the time she had arrived at Camp Half-blood, she was an excellent archer, a prodigy at knife wielding, and quite proficient in martial arts and combatives. During her encounter with Nemesis, Minka let go of her anger, albeit grudgingly, admitting that she was also bitter that her mother had died and left her, and Hades abandoned her, sending no help whatsoever during her solo quest. Soon after her arrival at camp, however, Hades sent her her cat, a tag on the collar stating that he had heard of her blindness. Minka brushed this off, "just another deadbeat dad making excuses", but secretly appreciated the gift. Seeing as gods cannot directly interfere with their mortal children, Minka understands her father's situation to a certain extent. |-|Lisbeth= ~ Lisbeth trying to protect Minka in Curses from the Beginning Lisbeth took most of the curse that was meant for Minka, for which she blames herself and at the same time very grateful. After Apollo cast the curse on them, Lisbeth went completely insane, as the curse was really meant for a demigod. Though she occasionally got hurt from Lisbeth's deranged tantrums, Minka truly did care for her mother. When she died, Minka was so overcome with grief, she ran from her house, leading to her eventual meeting with the Hunters. Lisbeth's death was almost, but not quite forgotten by Minka during her years as an unofficial Hunter. When she met Athena in Ohio, the goddess remarked, "You saw the darkness of death yet embraced it at so young an age...Are you sure it is wise to proceed with your goal?", referring to Minka watching as her mother wasted away. While confronting Nemesis, Minka admitted that she was bitter because Lisbeth left her. She forgives her mother, however, and holds her memory of her close to her heart. |-|Artemis= ~ Artemis to Minka in Saved by the Hunt Minka took refuge in the company of the Hunters without officially being one herself after the death of her mother. Artemis permitted this, pitying the young girl, though the curse prevented the goddess from officially asking the girl to the Hunt. During the years Minka spent with them, she grew strong and healthy, almost forgetting her hard past. When Minka had her dream, Artemis was the first she confided in. Amazingly, Artemis let her go, even granting her her favorite weapons: her twin enchanted knives. Artemis also gave Minka the first fragment of the Amulet of Willpower, vowing to avenge her as if she was one of her Hunters if any male attempted to take advantage of her maidenhood. She and Minka have a remarkably close relationship. After Minka's encounter with Nemesis, Artemis threatened her twin brother to help stall the curse. Artemis went as far as using her powers over moonlight to help remove Minka's insanity along with Apollo's sun god powers. She bade her former Hunter farewell, warning her that she could not break the curse on her own, before disappearing with her brother. |-|Apollo= ~ Apollo to Minka in Curse of the Eclipse Jealous that Lisbeth picked Hades over him, Apollo attempted to curse their daughter, Minka. However, Lisbeth realized what he was trying to do, and attempted to protect Minka, in turn getting full blast of the curse. Since the curse was meant for a demigod, it completely shattered Lisbeth's mortal mind. For this, Minka held a grudge against the sun god for quite some time. Minka referred to him as "the stupid sun god", determinedly refusing to call Apollo by his name for most of her life. During her confrontation with Nemesis, Minka grudgingly forgave him along with her father Hades and Lisbeth. When she confronted the sun god, she did not hesitate to walk right up to him, power-slapping the god hard enough to make him feel pain right in front of his sister Artemis. He apparently succumbed to Artemis' threats, using his music and powers over sunlight to alter and stall Minka's curse. It is known that Apollo is somewhat afraid of Minka, recognizing her strength as a child of Hades. Right after accidentally cursing Lisbeth, Apollo actually considered killing her with his own bow and arrows, before realizing that his twin sister Artemis was the patron goddess of children and young maidens. Apollo did show Minka some sympathy by warning her that the only thing stalling her curse was the Amulet of Willpower. Though both parties are on somewhat stable terms, Minka still takes advantage of every opportunity to annoy his demigod children. |-|Athena= ~ Athena to Minka in The Wisdom of Understanding While searching for a way to break the curse upon her, Minka stumbled upon Athena in an Ohio college library. She saw through the goddess' disguise, and pleaded for advice and help. Seemingly reluctant, Athena allowed the girl to prove herself by solving a riddle. Minka easily solved it as it was a reference to her childhood, and an impressed Athena gave her the second fragment of the Amulet of Willpower and advised her to head for the Underworld. Before they parted, the goddess claimed to have faith in the demigod. Athena attempted to stay neutral, and was seemingly hesitant when Minka asked her for her help and advice in breaking Apollo's curse. Immediately as the demigod proved herself, the goddess was clearly impressed and agreed to help. Minka seems to hold no grudge towards Athena for this, grateful for the goddess' advice and help. She actually gets along with Athena's demigod children, sharing their lust for knowledge. |-|Persephone= ~ Persephone to Minka in Flowers of Acceptance and Amnesty Athena advised that Minka head to the Underworld, and the demigod promptly did so. However, upon arrival in her father's palace, she was met with Persephone, and not Hades. Persephone quickly deduced who Minka was, and attempted to kill her. Minka then placated the goddess by offering a bouquet of fragrant flowers. Stunned, Persephone asked what Minka needed. Minka asked for acceptance, and Persephone consented. She and Minka are supposedly on good terms ever since Minka personally asked for her acceptance. The goddess was so touched by the demigod's gesture of respect that she vowed on the River Styx never to make an attempt on Minka's life again. Persephone even went as far as teleporting Minka out of the Underworld and to her next appointed location: her old home. Persephone also gave Minka the third fragment to the Amulet of Willpower, which keeps her sanity in check. This proves that the goddess actually wanted to help her stepdaughter in breaking Apollo's curse. |-|Nemesis= ~ Nemesis to Minka in Revenge By Forgiveness Nemesis was Minka's final test in being worthy to obtain the Amulet of Willpower. She confronted the demigod at her old home, making her want to seek revenge. WIP |ease=Reading or hunting wild game |priority=Becoming stronger in general, breaking her curse, and finding solace |past=Being unable to save her mother |accomplishment=Acquiring the Amulet of Power, also meaning obtaining Nemesis' respect, Persephone's amnesty, Athena's faith, and Artemis' strength. |secret=Wishing for a friend. |known=No |tragedy=Losing her mother to the curse meant for her |wish=To bring her mother back to life |cheated=N/A |relates=Socially awkward |strangers=Extremely cold and distant |lover=N/A |friends=Loyal |familyp=Resilient |first impression=Freaky |like most=N/A |like least=N/A }} 'Etymology' *"Minka" means "strong-willed warrior" according to babynames.com *Her last name, Collias, is a Greek form for "Nicholas." This may be a reference to Nico di Angelo, her half-brother. *Minka's second name, Kinsey, was taken from Sue Grafton's Kinsey Millhone Mysteries series. Lisbeth was a huge fan, her favorite one being "C" Is for Corpse, which incidentally involved a psychologist. *Minka's third name "Maize" is not in her birth certificate. Lisbeth used to call her that, and to honor her memory, Minka thinks of it as her third name. *Minka's three names is symbolic, as 3 is a sacred and powerful number. It may also refer to her father being Hades. 'Trivia' *Two of the goddesses Minka got fragments from were the only maiden Olympian goddesses: Artemis and Athena. *Two of the goddesses Minka got fragments from were usually considered "minor" goddesses: Persephone and Nemesis. *The day Minka changed her curse was her fourteenth birthday, also a symbolic day, since Artemis and Apollo's holy number was 7. Fourteen is two 7s, probably referring to the fact that Minka has ties with both gods (Traveled with Artemis and the Hunters, Lisbeth and Apollo were briefly in a relationship and Apollo cursed her and Minka.) *The fact that two of the goddesses were eternal virgins and the other two were not may imply that Minka is neutral on the subject of boys. *Minka focused more on training her skill with weapons that her Hades demigod abilities. *Minka supposedly has a vast knowledge of Greek mythology after seeking out a way to break her curse by searching through libraries and other sources of information. *It is possible Minka can wield a sword with the proper training, as the maximum size her knives can be willed to is around 4 feet long. *It is somewhat ironic that Minka's mother was driven insane despite being a psychologist. *When Minka traveled with the Hunters, she befriended a girl name Kitana who was exceedingly good at martial arts and combatives. Needless to say, Minka learned more than just a few tricks. When it came down to no weapons, Minka resorted to her demigod powers as a child of Hades, or used Kitana's training. *Minka's mother's full name was Lisbeth Maria Collias. This may be a reference to Maria di Angelo, Hades' deceased lover and mother of Nico and Bianca di Angelo. *Minka, despite being a daughter of Hades, has a slight fear of darkness, or possibly fear of being blind. The Amulet of Willpower glows in the dark, so even though "the darkness is her domain," it gives her a sense of comfort. This might be a reference since the sun can blind people, and Apollo took over Helios' position as god of the sun. *Despite having only attended mortal school for barely three years, Minka is capable of reading. Her excessive time at libraries and museums has helped much, and a fair portion of the things Minka knows comes from the Hunters or are self-taught. *Though Minka has forgiven Apollo, she is wary of his children and very mistrustful of them. *Corn is ironically one of Minka's favorite things to eat. Category:Characters Category:Omnia Lesvos Category:Rylee Fansler Category:Female Category:Demigods Category:Children of Hades Category:Minka Category:Collias Category:Heterosexual Category:14 years old Category:Blonde Hair Category:Green Eyes